A New Life
by Barbra4317
Summary: AU Story about Gibbs' family. Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby how Ziva comes to them and them as a family
1. Chapter 1: Change

A New Life:

Gibbs and Jenny are married Gibbs is in his same position and Jenny is director their kids are:

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

Chinese: underline 

**CHAPTER 1: Change**

"Jethro…will you come here a minute?" Jenny asked

Gibbs walked into their living room where Jen was sitting looking anguished at her computer screen.

"What's up Jen?" he asked

"I got an email today from one of my old contacts who I also used to work with back in the day Rivka David, wife of Director David of Mossad.-"

"Bastard" Gibbs cut in

"Yes I know…and I also know that she didn't want to marry him, she was forced, so don't blame her Jethro. She had two kids. And a step son who wasn't her kid. Ari, Ziva and Tali. Tali died in a Hamas suicide bombing a year ago and Ari is now training with Hamas under cover I believe."

"Okay and why did she email you?"

"She wants me to get her middle child Ziva, away from David. He has trained her brutally to be a Mossad assassin. Apparently she has been training ever since she was born and Rivka didn't know about it till now"

"How did she not know?" Gibbs asked frustrated

"Rivka only gets the summers with them in Haifa…it's a very confusing situation. Anyway apparently Ziva came to her this summer and she found bruises on her arms and stuff. Ziva was made to be a killer, but she also knows her childhood and stuff she's wants us to take her."

"And what's stopping David from coming to the U.S. and taking her back if we decide to take her?"

"Rivka has full custody of the kids the only ones who know its David's is us Rivka and David and the people at Mossad. To everyone else they are kids that he trains. They call him director. Hardly ever Abba unless he goes to Haifa which he does once in the summer for a few days."

"What do you want to do Jen?... I mean how do we even know she wants to come?"

"Well Ziva is scheduled on the next flight here so she will be here in two days…"

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"I just found out" explained Jen

"Well Hon I'm okay with it…but you have to tell the kids" Gibbs said chuckling

None of the Gibbs' liked change very much, but he knew they would all get over it in time. They were currently at their Grandpa Ducky's who had his niece Jimmy Palmer over. They were supposed to arrive back at any moment. Just then the doors swung open and 3 laughing kids came walking into the house.

"Hey mom, dad" said Tony in between laughs

"Did you have a good time at Ducky's?" asked Jenny

"Yupp it was awesome… we played hide and seek and then tag and watched a movie and had some Mac and cheese OH and dad you have to see what Ducky just got"

"Abbs! Sweetie you have to breathe" Gibbs said smiling at his daughters enthusiasm

"Hey guys can you sit down for a minute? We have something we need to tell you," Said Jenny

They all sat down on the couch together looking suspiciously up a there parents.

"We're going to adopt a little girl, her name is Ziva and she is 8 years old and she will be here on Saturday"

"Why?" Tim asked

"Because she needs a family and people that love her and so we decided that we were going to take her in." Jenny replied softly

"Wellllll do we have enough room?" Tony asked looking skeptical

"Yes Tony, we're gonna make the guest room that's next to Abby's room her new room. And none of you will have to share so don't worry about that." Jenny said again

Gibbs was silent through this conversation. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing family and house that could hold that many people .Their house was white with olive green shutters. Their was an upstairs, main floor, and basement. The basement was Gibbs's work area where he worked on boats and no one was allowed down there without permission or without him being down there. The main floor, held a living room, dinning room, kitchen, bathroom, and laundry room. Upstairs was where all of the bedrooms were. There was a master bedroom with bathroom. Then 4 bedrooms, (one for each of the kids)… along with two bathrooms, One for Tim and Tony, and one for Abby…and now Ziva as well.

"So are you just asking us if we're okay with it?" Because I am fine with it…" Said Tony

"Me too" said Tim

Abby was silent…

"Abbs?" Gibbs asked finally speaking

"Why couldn't it just stay the same? The way things were?" she asked sadly

"Things are always changing Abbs. It's something you're gonna have to get used to" he said softly placing a kiss on her cheek.

She sighed and then said "I'm okay with it too" she said


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ziva

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

Chinese: underline 

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Ziva**

Ziva felt very perturbed as she sat on the airplane… as it was making its final decent into Washington D.C. She knew of course why her mother wanted her to go to D.C. and live with these people. She also knew her father was a bad man. She had firsthand experience of that. This is not what she was mad about. No. She was mad because she had to leave all of her friends, and her mother behind. She was going to miss them, especially Ari who was now in Hamas. She stepped off of the plane and was greeted by the summer air of D.C. It wasn't anywhere near as warm as it was in Israel. But she would make do. She had been in worse situations before…and she was only eight years old. Her father, Director David which she was supposed to call him, took her on outings which he called camping but was merely, survival. She hated it. But she knew that it was the only way to learn to become better and stronger.

She made her way to baggage claim where she found her green suitcase. She grabbed it with the strength that most high school kids don't even have and then looked around .She was supposed to be meeting Jethro Gibbs here. Her mom told her to look for a silver haired man with bright blue eyes. Ziva sighed. She had decided for the first part of her meeting them that she wasn't going to talk. And instead use gestures. It wasn't that Ziva didn't know languages in fact she knew more than probably their whole family put together. She had learned: Hebrew, Arabic, Spanish, Italian, Russian, French, Chinese, English, and ASL and was in the process of learning Japanese when she came.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She stiffened slightly and when the un-known person put his/her hands on her shoulder she acted instinctively. Grabbing the persons wrist she turned around twisted it and was about to kick him when she saw the man was the exact description her mom told her to look for. She let go of his hand and then looked up at him studying him.

~~~Gibbs's POV~~~

I made my way though the crowded airports as I made my way to baggage claim where the little girl, Ziva would be waiting for me. I spotted her after a few minutes, she was wearing long pants, sensible running shoes and had a sweatshirt on. She seemed to be lost in thought and I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Surprisingly she spun around grabbing my wrist at the same time and twisted it almost to breaking point. I grimaced slightly and then she looked up. Recollection flashed through her dark brown eyes and she let my hand go and then looked at me studying me.

It was a little unnerving being studied so heavily by this young girl, but I didn't let it show and just studied her back.

"I'm Jethro Gibbs and you are Ziva right?" he asked

Ziva just nodded curtly and then started walking the direction he had come from. Gibbs sighed and then took the lead and they made their way out to his car. Once in the car (Ziva in the passenger seat because she looked at him so sternly when he opened the backseat door for her), Gibbs started telling her about him and the family she would be joining.

"My wife, Jenny is friends with your mom apparently. Anyway we have 3 kids. Tony who's nine, Tim who is 7 and Abby who is 6."

She merely nodded and I sighed again. I couldn't believe I couldn't get this girl to talk. I tried my "Gibbs stare" as people called it but she seemed to be immune to that too which didn't surprise me at all knowing where she grew up.

"You're gonna have to talk at some point Ziva"

Silence…then finally Ziva started signing

_Fine Gibbs, if you want me to talk I will…Do you even know what I'm saying?" _

"Yes I know what your saying Ziva. I speak sign language. Jenny doesn't though and neither do the kids you're gonna have to talk to them at some point" He said again "I know you can"

_I can I just don't want to_. She signed

"That's fine with me…it's gonna hurt people's feelings though"

She gave me this look like I don't care. Just then they pulled up to the house.

"Welcome to your new home Ziva"

~~~3rd Person~~~

Gibbs led the way into the house and was immediately greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies.

"Jen we're home" he called

Jenny came running out to meet them, and right behind her was Tony, Tim and Abby. She stopped a few feet in front of them and then said

"Hi I'm Jenny. But you can call me Jen or mom…whichever you prefer" then pointing to Tony

"This is Tony…Tim and Abby" she said

Ziva looked at Gibbs and then waved back at them. Jen's smile faltered a little and looked at her husband. He gave a give her time look and then said to Ziva. "Come on let's give you a tour of the house. Downstairs is the basement, and in here we have dining room, kitchen, living room bathroom and then Upstairs are the bedrooms. Yours is next to Abby's. Everyone has their own room." He said.

Ziva nodded and then grabbed her trunk walking up the stairs to her room.

Authors Note:

Yes I did mean nephew instead of niece when talking about Jimmy. Sorry about that. I don't know how often I'm going to update. At least once a week.

So yeahhh I know I hate reviewing but please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know


	3. Chapter 3: A New Environment

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

Chinese: underline 

**CHAPTER 3: A New Environment**

I didn't know what these people wanted from me exactly. I was used to being on my own that's how I like things. Ziva thought as she started un-packing her suitcase. She hid a knife in her clothes drawer, and then tucked one under her pillow, in her desk and up high on the top shelf of her closet, she then looked around and surveyed her room. Her window was above the roof of the patio which pleased her because it meant she could sneak up onto the roof at night. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall across from her lost in thought when Jenny poked her head in.

"Hey Ziva wanna come check out the back yard"

Ziva jumped and then looked sternly at Jenny and then back at the spot she had been staring at for the past few minutes.

"Come on. You may like it." She said coaxingly

Ziva rolled her eyes at this and knew she Jenny wasn't going to go away. After feeling the familiarity of the knife hidden at her belt she made her way back down the stairs and out into the backyard. Tony and Tim were playing football and Abby was swinging on their swing set, while Gibbs was grilling some hotdogs on the barbeque

Ziva surreptitiously made her way over to a big tree and started to climb it when no one was looking. She wanted to get a better idea of where she was, and the neighborhood she was in.

"Dad! Look at Ziva" Tony yelled. Ziva was 50 feet off of the ground sitting one of the tree branches.

"Ziva! Come down here" Gibbs yelled.

Ziva sighed and signed back… _why?_

"Because I said so and you could get hurt"

Ziva rolled her eyes at this and signed_ I'm not going to get hurt_…

"I don't care get down here" he said …. She sighed and then made her way back down the tree. At the last ten feet she jumped. Jenny screamed and started running towards her but Ziva landed gracefully, and walked passed her and made her way over to Gibbs smirking.

"Hey Ziva…" he said…"come here". Ziva walked over to her and he raised his hand to gesture something…but then Gibbs noticed her eyes flare. Gibbs stared at her for a minute wondering why she looked apprehensive and then understood "I'm not going to hit you Ziver I just want to explain something to you..."

_My name is not Ziver._ She signed

"I know that but it's my nickname for you…don't you like it?"

_No_. she answered "Alright Ziva enough. From now on you have to talk. Okay? No more sign language. Speak, use your words." Gibbs said

Ziva, again rolled her eyes and stalked into the house annoyed. "ZIVA! Come back here!" he yelled. She ignored him and continued into the house. Her father, Director David would be proud no one says that kind of crap to a David. She decided to go down to the basement to see what Gibbs did down there and she found a boat. It was almost done, and she could easily hide in there for as long as she wanted.

Then she heard Gibbs walk through the house "ZIVA" he yelled… she heard him walk upstairs and head into her room. She heard him run back downstairs and check all the rooms. Finally, she heard him walk back outside.

Then it was silent, thank god she thought as she stared up at the finished upper part of the boat. She wasn't trying to be too much of a hassle. Things were so different here then they were in Israel. She didn't trust any of them and she wanted to watch them for a while before she started talking in English. Ziva knew that Gibbs seemed to care about her a lot, but her father, Eli David, also cared about her a lot even though he did stuff to her from time to time. She didn't know if she wanted to communicate them, because she was afraid that they would abandon her, or leave her like other people did. She decided in the basement that she would go for a different language, because she didn't know if they knew what languages she spoke. She decided on Chinese because she knew not very many people knew Chinese.

~~~Gibbs POV~~~

Where the hell could that girl have gone, I thought to myself as I made my way through the house looking in all of the hiding places. I sighed, and went back out to Jenny.

"Hey Jen did you see which way Ziva ran off?"

"No Jethro, why can't you find her?" she said worried

"Nope she ran off, but she didn't leave the house she's somewhere I just can't find her…"

"Where have you looked?" she asked

"Bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, dining room, kitchen all the normal places Jen"

"What about the basement? Did you even tell her it was off limits?"

I swore under my breath, head slapping myself in my mind and made my way down to the basement. After swiftly looking around I didn't see her and then I looked inside the boat. I found her there, just laying down looking at the ceiling, eyes shut. I hesitated; I didn't want to startle her if she had fallen asleep.

_It's alright Gibbs I know you're here, I heard you coming_ she signed, eyes still shut.

"hmmm remember what I said Ziva? You gotta talk and apparently I got some rules I need to teach you."

"Why must I talk when I clearly don't want to?" Ziva asked in Chinese

"umm what?" I said utterly confused

"Haha finally a language" Ziva said more to herself than to anyone knowing Gibbs wouldn't understand.

"Look Ziva, I know you're mad…" No response. Gibbs tried again "But this isn't going to work if you don't give this a try, and who knows you may even like it and us if you try talking to them in English"

_English isn't my first language or my second or my third. _Ziva signed

"How many languages DO you know?"

_10_

"Wow that many already?" I asked…she's so young; she never even had a life I thought sadly to myself.

"Look Ziver, I care about you a lot, I don't know what you went through in Israel, but I would never hurt you. Will you please try just for me...? If not me then for your mother, Rivka, I know she wanted the best for you so do it for her?" I asked

"Fine" Ziva said (in English)

Authors Note:

I know I made some grammar errors, grammar isn't my best subject in school I tried fixing it up a bit and I will make sure to read through them before I post. I won't be posting every day, hopefully every couple of days .Thanks for the reviews and please review more! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 4: The Game**

It was evening at the Gibbs' house (still on Ziva's first night there). Abby, Tony, and Tim sat in their regular seat, leaving Ziva a spot in between Gibbs and Tim.

"So Ziva…" Jenny started "I think it would be nice to play a get to know you game at dinner tonight…is everyone else okay with that?"

The kids all nodded, because they were very intrigued by Ziva and they all wanted to get to know their new sister.

"So I'll start, we can each introduce ourselves, name, age, grade, and something you like to do and then after we all introduce ourselves we can ask each other questions… So, I'm Jenny Shepard-Gibbs and I work at NCIS as the director and I am a horrible cook but I still try my best….Tony why don't you go next."

"I'm Anthony, Tony Dinozzo Gibbs I'm 10 years old, I am in 5th grade. And I love to play football…McGoo you're turn"

"Tony. Stop calling me that… Hi I'm Timothy, or Tim McGee Gibbs I'm 8 years old but, I skipped a grade so I'm in 4th grade and I love computers."

"McNerd" Tony coughed…

"Tony! Be nice to your brother" Gibbs scolded

"I'm Abby Scutio Gibbs, I'm 7 years old and like Timmy, I skipped a grade so I'm in 3rd Grade. I love loud music and Caf-Pow's even though mom doesn't let me have them very often."

"I'm Jethro Gibbs, but I go by Gibbs, and I work at NCIS and I love to work on my boat."

They all looked at Ziva…She sighed remembering the conversation she had with Gibbs earlier and said:

"I'm Ziva David. I'm 9 years old, and I am in 6th grade, and I love to go to the shooting range."

Gibbs and Jenny stared at her for a second and then quickly recovered themselves …

"How can you be in 6th Grade? You're a year younger than me and you're a grade higher than me!" Tony whined

"Probably because I'm smarter than you…" Ziva said smugly

"Heyy! Dad!" Tony complained

"Ziva, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to your brother…" Gibbs said. Ziva rolled her eyes at him and said

"But he's not my brother… any other questions for me? I know you're dying to know all of my stinky little secrets"

"You mean dirty little secrets?" Tony asked again

"Yeah that."

"I have a question" said Abby "Why weren't you talking earlier today?"

"Because I didn't feel like it" Ziva replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How come you're in 6th grade?" Tim asked shyly hoping for a real answer this time. Ziva studied Tim for a minute and then gave the real answer.

"I have a photographic memory, and I'm a fast reader, so I'm pretty smart and I catch onto things fast. So I skipped two grades because the classes were really boring to me" she said

"oh." Said Tim

"Soooooo you can do my homework for me!" said Tony

"Anthony Gibbs!" said Jenny

"KIDDING!" Tony said, even though he didn't look at all like he was kidding.

"I have a question Ziva" Jenny said. "What was it like in Israel?"

"You should know Jenny, you know my mother. You concocted this whole plan with her you should know what it's like." Ziva said and then hopped off her chair, put her dishes in the dishwasher and walked upstairs towards her room. The rest of the Gibbs' sat in silence. And when no one said anything Tony said

"Well she seems like an interesting person, but I get that vibe that she really doesn't like us"

"She just needs time to get used to things here" Jenny said reassuringly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Why did she say her favorite thing was to go to the shooting range? I thought we weren't allowed to play with guns"

"That's right you're not supposed to, and she's going to learn that too along with the rest of the rules here" Gibbs said smiling at his younger daughter.

"Anyway kiddo's is time to get ready for bed okay? Why don't you guys go upstairs and put your PJ's on and then we'll meet in Abbs room for a story and then off to bed?"

The three kids ran upstairs and Gibbs chuckled softly as he heard their bedroom doors shut. After reading a story to Abby, Tony and Tim Gibbs and Jenny headed back downstairs to their living room.

"I wonder why Ziva didn't join us for story time." Said Jenny

"I don't know Jen, maybe she's just getting used to things…it is only her first night here."

"I know, but I mean what she said at the table and stuff"

"We'll figure it out"

"She seems to like you Jethro"

"Yeah I'm not quite sure why but I'll try talking to her tomorrow"

"Alright. I hope this works out okay" said Jenny

Authors Note:

Soo Just an FYI: Tony is at the normal grade for his age. Tim is one grade up. So is Abby and Ziva is 2 grades up from normal.

So yeahhh I know I hate reviewing but please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 5: Missing **

It was 3am when Gibbs and Jenny finally went to bed the night. After discussing what they were going to do the following day about Ziva. Ziva lay awake in her room listening to their conversation, and then their slow deep breaths as they slept. Finally she thought as she opened up her window, looking back at her bed she made sure everything was in order incase someone checked on her. She used some blankest to make a body like lump and then threw the cover over it. Checking to make sure she had her knife, she slowly and quietly made her way out onto the roof. Ziva remembered the interior of the house and so she knew exactly where Gibbs and Jenny slept, so she avoided that area as she quietly made her way towards the front of the house. Once she arrived there, Ziva jumped down landing cat-like in the grass. She waited for a minute, making sure no one had woken up or heard her, but she still could only hear their soft breaths as they slept. (Ziva has kick ass hearing like a bat…and plus all the windows were open in the house). Satisfied she leaped over the gate and then surveyed the suburban neighborhood. It was a quiet looking neighborhood, and there didn't seem to be soul awake at this hour, besides Ziva of course. She walked around for a while investigating the neighborhood, and then went back to the Gibbs house where she climbed the railing on the patio and swung her legs back into her room. It was 5:30 in the morning, and Ziva put on her running clothes. She moved the blankets back to where they were supposed to be she made her way back out through the window and once she got onto the street she put her headphones in her ears and started to run the 5 miles she ran everyday.

Gibbs woke up around 6 as he normally did and went downstairs to start the coffee and breakfast knowing his kids would be up soon. Jenny slowly made her way down the stairs and smiled when she saw her husband looking at the coffee maker, willing it to go faster so he could drink his first cup of the day.

"Morning Jethro"

"Morning Jen" Gibbs said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"MORNING DAD MORNING MOM!" yelled Abby as she ran down the stairs closely followed by Tony and Tim.

The three kids gave their parents a hug and then looked around.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked

"Haven't seen her yet, she may not be an early rise…I'm gonna go check on her." Said Jenny

A minute later…

"JETHRO!" Gibbs bolted from where he was and ran up the stairs and into Ziva's room where Jenny was standing. Ziva wasn't there. Gibbs swore inwardly to himself and then wondered where she went this early in the morning.

"Check outside I'll check the basement meet in the kitchen in 5" Gibbs said as he ran down stairs to the basement to see if she was there. She wasn't however and when they met back in the kitchen he found out that Jenny didn't have any luck either.

"Okay should we call the police?" Jenny asked panicking a little

"Hon, we would only be calling NCIS because it's our kid, let's call my team Kate, Jacob and Daniel." He was just about to pull out his phone when Ziva, wearing shorts (her weapon concealed in the waistband but they don't know it yet) and a tank top came walking through the doors still listening to her iPod. She looked up, feeling eyes on her and found they were all up and looking at her. She sighed pulled out her headphones and said

"Morning"

"Ziva where have you been?" Jenny asked sternly.

"I went for my run, I do it every morning and I stick to a firm schedule by doing that" Ziva said

"You went running at 6 am?" Tim asked as he looked at her incredulously

"Technically it was 5:30 but yes I run for 5 miles every morning and then I eat breakfast and then train. But I'm assuming im not doing that anymore, but I still like to keep in shape." Ziva said as if it were nothing

"Okay well can you tell us or leave a note next time?" asked Gibbs

"Why? I was only gone for what…45 minutes-ish?"

"Because we woke up and had no idea where you were, Jenny and I have a lot of enemies someone could have-"

"So? I have a lot of enemies too" Ziva said cutting off Gibbs.

"Not those kinds of enemies Ziva, like the ones you get in fights with at school he means actual enemies like criminals" said Tony rolling his eyes at his sister for her ignorance

"I know Tony, and I am saying that I too have enemies that are criminals." Ziva said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Whaa- ? How?" Said Tony

"Because I—I work for Mossad"

"Not anymore" said Gibbs

"Okay well whatever how did we get on this I merely said that I have enemies too" Ziva said confused

"Is working at Mossad cool?" Tony asked

"NO!" yelled Jenny "It is not a good thing to work there! They are ALL very bad people and their leader is a horrible man who is a criminal like the ones your father and I catch" Jenny blurted not realizing her mistake until Ziva spoke.

"So…what you're saying is that I am too a criminal then because all people working for Mossad are bad people…well thanks for clearing that up Jenny. I think I'll be heading back to Tel Aviv and my criminal FATHER now." Ziva said and ran up the steps to her room.

Authors Note:

So I saw that some people really want Ziva to get along with them, and don't worry, she will, but you have to remember, she's 9 years old and it's a lot to go through at that age. And also, it's her first real night there. So Please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

AN: Sorry to one of the guests who made a review saying they take exception to Jenny calling Mossad bad people I know it seemed weird with just that chapter, but it all gets resolved in this chapter and Jenny knew that Mossad was protecting Israel and stuff, and I thought that since Tony wanted to be Mossad it scared Jenny as a mother in this story because she knew what Director David was like so she was flustered and you know when your flustered you just say what ever is on your mind? That is why I wrote it like that. But don't worry it all gets resolved here. P.S. I'm currently writing Chapter 11! So more chapters to come!

**CHAPTER 6: Aftermath**

Gibbs ran upstairs to follow Ziva and he found her in her room and opened it right in time to see Ziva throw a knife across the room and land with perfect accuracy into the center of the dot she must have drawn on the wall. Gibbs opened the door loudly so she knew he was there and made his way over to sit on her bed. She didn't look at him, just ignored him as she went to retrieve her knife. She then set it on the desk and then went to her closet pulling out her suitcase.

"You really gonna leave Ziver? You haven't even been here for 24 hours"

…After a couple minutes of silence, with Ziva packing up her belongings she said

"Why should I stay Gibbs huh? Why? Jenny clearly thinks I should be locked up along with my father. I have done just as bad things as he has. So I should be locked up right?"

"She didn't mean you; you didn't have a choice to be trained as Mossad, even if you got out of it now. And you can stay out of it if you live here with us, and quite frankly you will have to live with us because we are you're legal guardians" Gibbs said

"You're my what?" Ziva said

"We're you're legal guardians, what your mom didn't tell you? She gave us adoption papers to sign the day before you flew here."

Ziva started cursing in Hebrew and ranting in other languages. Gibbs only caught parts of what she was saying when she started speaking in Russian. After a while she quieted down and said.

"No one here likes me or wants me here anyways"

"I want you here Ziver"

"Why? You barely know me I've already broken a ton of your rules most likely"

"Ziva give it a few days we want to get to know you better and so do Abby, Tim and Tony, they are dying to get to know you better but you have to open up"

"Fine whatever…oh and by the way I may not have had a choice…but I still liked working for Mossad so that makes me just as bad as him"

~~~Meanwhile Downstairs~~~

The three kids watched Ziva run upstairs and then their dad following her seconds later, Tim Tony, Abby all looked at each other and then slowly made our way outside.

"What was that about Timmy? I thought we were all getting along with each other just fine." Abby asked, holding her stuffed giraffe to her chest.

"I don't know Abbs" said Tim

"Dad will make it better he does normally" Tony said

"But what about all that stuff she's saying about Israel and Mossad, do you think that she'll ever let us know anything about her?" Abby said "I mean like her interests that don't have to do with this Mossad thing or something fun she likes to do, or even her favorite ice cream".

The three kids were un-aware of the fact that Ziva was standing behind them. She had finished her talk with Gibbs upstairs and decided for now, that she would talk to the kids, for Gibbs. For some reason she felt a strong connection with him. Using her Mossad skills she crept up on the three little Gibbs'.

"Easy, Vanilla" (Author Note or AN: I like Vanilla so she will also).

The three kids jumped a foot off of the ground and stared at her.

"Whaa? Where did-? Huh?" Tony said un able to form the right words

"Whoooa! You are like a Ninja where did you come from?" said Abby

"That was so cool like wonder woman or…or something we didn't even hear you…DAD! DAD! DAD" Abby yelled as Gibbs and Jenny came walking outside to meet with them

"She totally has ninja skills dad" piped up Tony finally able to talk again

"She came out of no where" Tim added

"Way to go McObvious" said Tony

"Tony!" Said Gibbs

"How many times do we have to tell you not to make fun of your younger brother?" said Jenny

"uhhhh…sorry Tim" said Tony, not looking at all sorry for what he had done.

"Ziva?" Jenny said tentatively

Ziva stared up at her.

"Uhh- well I wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know Mossad is just trying to protect Israel, like us protecting the United States and its people and it was very wrong of me to say that." Ziva just nodded and then looked back at Tim, Tony and Abby.

"What do you want to know?" she said

"Oh oh oh! Umm Favorite color, favorite game?" Abby said

"Umm don't have a favorite game… and my favorite color is teal."

"Oh teal that's so awesome, my favorite color is black, but that's still awesome it's blue-ish like Daddy's oh yeah dad…dad…dad?" Abby said suddenly looking at her father.

Gibbs looked down at her, blue eyes sparkling and Abby giggled slightly before she continued.

"WELLLLLL I was thinking that since its summer and everything can we go get ice cream?" she asked hopefully

Authors Note:

I'm leaving for a camping trip Sunday so I'm updating two chapters today and then I won't be back till after Thursday, this is the first of two I'm updating today. So Please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	7. Chapter 7: A Family Outing

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

**CHAPTER 7: A Family Outing**

The small family made their way to the ice cream stand, Abby was dragging Tim along with her as she skipped over towards the ice cream stand.

"All right guys tell the man what flavor you want" said Gibbs

"I want caf-pow!" said Abby

"Double Chocolate Chunk for me" said Tony

"I'll have mint chocolate chip" said Tim

Ziva just stood there unsure...Gibbs noticing her hesitance looked down at her and said

"What do you want Ziver?"

_Vanilla _

"Ummm okay a Vanilla for her and that's it thanks." Said Gibbs looking at Ziva worryingly because she reverted back to ASL

The guy nodded and started making the different ice cream cones for the kids.

"Go grab a table guys" said Jenny

"Alright!" Abby yelled as she pulled Tim over to one of the tables that was sitting in the sun. Tony ran after them with Ziva trailing slowly behind them

Ziva felt unsure about the entire situation. Living with the Gibbs' in America, and being away from her friends who she had trained and went to school with made her feel unsure. She knew all of the Gibbs' were nice people, especially Gibbs, and they wanted to make her feel welcome, however she was still hesitant to forge new friendships and relations with these people. As Ziva made her way over to the table where Abby, Tim and Tony were now sitting she thought about Tali and her other friends who died in the suicide bombing last year. It had almost been a year now, she thought, almost a year since her baby sister and her closest friends had been murdered. She had already started training for Mossad. She started the minute she could walk. Her father, Eli David, set her into training immediately, and she was forced to keep it from her mother unless she wanted something bad to happen to Tali. Her training taught her that feelings were bad and she needed to block those feelings out. When Ziva had her first mission when she was 7, her job was to get close to another boy's family who was known for working for Hamas. Then once she was at their house, she was to destroy the entire family, along with stealing information off of their computers. She had several other jobs like that which created a lot of enemies for her, along with her connection to the director; she always had to be aware of her surroundings.

"Come on Ziva" yelled Abby

Ziva followed the three Gibbs' to the table and waited for Jenny and Gibbs to bring their ice cream. Just then Jenny and Gibbs brought over there ice cream.

"Here ya go guys" said Jenny smiling as she passed Tony his ice cream and Tim his. Gibbs passed Abby hers and placed a soft kiss to her temple and did the same to Ziva. While the kids were happily licking their ice cream Jenny's phone rang.

"Director Shepard". a pause.

"Yes…. Yes of course"

"Alright yes I'll try to be in soon"

"Okay"

"Thanks Cynthia"

"Okay Bye"

"Everything alright Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro, I need to go into work for a little bit though"

"Alright… I need to sign some papers anyway"

"Hey guys do you wanna come to work with us for a little bit today?" Jenny asked the kids

A chorus of "yeahs" and "of course" answered, however Ziva didn't respond.

"Ziva… that alright with you?" Jenny asked.

Ziva just nodded and continued to eat her ice cream in silence. She didn't want to get attached to people cause most of the people she loved had either died, been taken or left her for someone or something else.

"What's on your mind Ziver?" Gibbs asked her. Tony, Tim and Abby all looked up at her too.

_Nothing,_ she signed.

"English Ziver, remember?"

"Nothing" Ziva said.

"It's gotta be something" pressed Gibbs

"Come on Ziva! It's okay to tell us besides we're family now" Said Tony

Abby and Tim nodded agreeing with what Tony had said.

She sighed heavily, knowing that they deserved an explanation after everything they had done for her. She contemplated the pros and cons of telling them, and then after deciding none of it would matter because they were most likely going to leave her anyway she looked up at them and began….

Authors Note:

CLIFF HANGER! Haha sorry I get so annoyed when people do that but I thought it was a good end for the chapter. So I don't think I added anything about their careers. Anyway I decided it would be good to add some of their work in hope that was okay and you guys like it. I'm leaving for a camping trip Sunday I won't be back till after Thursday, So Please review I'd like your input. If you guys have any ideas or… yeah let me know J


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

Spanish: Underlined 

**CHAPTER 8: The Truth**

"As Jenny and Gibbs know my father was the director of Mossad. I learned to walk at a very young age, and when I was able to walk he set me into training. He made me walk for hours on end just to prove I could do it. He taught me never to show any of my emotions. I haven't had much of a childhood so far, so that's why I ignore most of the questions you ask me because I don't know what to say. Also, my sister died in a bombing a year ago along with a lot of my friends, and so I don't like getting close to a lot of people because they end up leaving me."

"ZIVVVVA" Abby yelled and ran over and hugged her. Ziva recoiled and took several steps back. And walk over to a tree that was near the ice cream stand. Abby started to cry when Ziva rejected her hug and went over to Gibbs and hopped into his lap.

"s'Alright Abbs. She didn't mean it you just startled her and besides you were listening its hard for her to get close to anyone. We are a lot different from her family she just needs time".

"B-B-But she doesn't like us" Abby said sadly.

"Yeah!" said Tony "Why is she here?"

"Okay guys let me explain to you okay?" Gibbs said knowing that Ziva's speech would be confusing to them. "Ziva grew up in a family that did not express their love, that means no hugs, no 'I love you's', no trips as a family, no playing with dolls, or bed time stories. She is more like an adult in a kids body. She grew up fast, meaning that she doesn't like playing with toys, or bed time stories, because it was how she has been raised so far… does that make sense?"

"So… when Ziva hugged Abby…" said Tony

"She wasn't used to that sort of…sort of" Tim said struggling with his words

"Affection" Jenny finished

"Is that why she doesn't have a favorite game and stuff?" asked Abby

"That's right Abbs" said Gibbs

Gibbs gently set Abby down and then went over to sit next to Ziva.

"How you doin'" asked Gibbs

"Obviously not well, I don't know how to-to convey that sort of emotion, and I know I hurt Abby's feelings but I am trying! I told them about myself, and who I am and why I act the way I do I don't know what else I can give them" Ziva said frustrated.

"Give them time we're all trying to figure things out right now." Said Gibbs

"I don't fit in" Ziva mumbled

"You may not feel like it right now Ziva, but you do and we all just want to get to know you even more and find out things you like to do so we can have fun outings as a family"

Ziva un-able to voice her fears started signing.

_What if after a while I'm not what you expect and then you guys make me leave. Or what if my father comes back and hurts one of you to get to me or takes me away?_

"Look Ziver, I know this is a big change for you, and I know that you miss your friends at home in Israel, but this is your home now. We're a family, and we're not going to leave you, we want you in our family, you just have to be willing to open up to us as well"

_Okay_

"Hey remember what I said? English"

"Okay" said Ziva

"Ready to head back over to the table?" Ziva nodded and then got up and the pair made their way back over to the rest of their family.

"Sorry Abby" said Ziva

"It's alright"

"So Jethro, the kids were talking and they miss Grandpa Jack, and they were wondering if we could go up to Stillwater soon."

"What's Stillwater?" asked Ziva

"It's where I grew up, and my dad, your Grandpa lives"

"Oh" she said

"Anyway, we were thinking about going next weekend if that works. I'll have to clear all of my plans and stuff but we should have time to go there for a visit"

"Sounds good Jen"

"Gibbs" Ziva said suddenly. Gibbs gut churned when he heard her voice

_Someone is watching us_

Gibbs stilled and he felt a pair of eyes on him as well, he mentally head slapped himself for not realizing it earlier.

_Do you see him?_ Gibbs signed

_No. But I can feel him, about 200 yards to my 5 O' Clock _

And sure enough Gibbs saw a man with a video camera. Gibbs thanked God at that moment for her skills and thankful that the man didn't know he was made yet.

_Does Jenny know Spanish? _Ziva asked

_Yes._

"Jenny there is someone watching us 200 yards behind me my 5 O' Clock" Ziva said switching to Spanish

Jenny looked around surprised then noticed him.

Jenny we should get out of here. Why don't you take them to the car? Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and said

"Tony, Tim, Abby come on its time to go" she said and started walking towards the car.

Gibbs took a picture of the man and then him and Ziva followed Jenny, Tony, Abby and Tim to the car.

"Alright guys ready to go to NCIS?"

"Yeah!" said Tony, Tim and Abby.

Authors Note:

I'm Backkk! Hoped you liked this chapter.

I want to explain how I'm characterizing Ziva I know she's 9 in the story so: Basically I love her "hard ass" attitude in the TV Show and I wanted to display the fact that she had no childhood growing up. I did make her younger when her sis died then how it was in the TV Show. But anyways, Ziva will learn to have fun by help with the Gibbs' and stuff but she will still have that whole hard ass real grown up attitude about a lot of stuff, and since she is little she only went on a few missions but she has killed like stated in Chapter 7… (I know again not really would happen but it's a FICTION for a reason). Anyway Eli D Thanks for the reviews and please review more! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Team

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

**CHAPTER 9: Meeting the Team**

The Gibbs family stood in the elevator waiting for their stop up at the Major Crimes floor in the Navy Yard. Tony and Tim were adamantly discussing where they wanted to go once they got up there.

"I want to go see the big computer room again. Oh dad can we?" asked Tim

"Sure, but first I need to sign some stuff for Kate alright?" Said Gibbs

"Ohh Kate! That's what I wanna be like Senior Field Agent!" said Tony

"I wanna go down to see Mandy in her lab. I loveee forensics!" said Abby bouncing up and down excitedly

"Where do you want to go Ziva?" asked Tony

"Ummm… I'm not sure" said Ziva

"OH my gosh I forgot you haven't been here! Okay we could give you a tour while mom and dad are working. Does that sound okay?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled slightly at this. She was still unsure about being in a new environment, no one would know who she was and it was obvious that she was not really a part of their family.

"What's wrong Ziver?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked at him uncertainly and then when he gave her a nod she said

"It's I don't like new places. They tend to put me on the line."

"On edge Ziva" said Tony

"Yes that…well I don't like meeting new people really, I mean until I can see what they are like first."

"Well Ziva, when we get up there I'll introduce you to my team, and you don't have to talk to them right away, but I would like you to make an effort with them, their…extended family" Gibbs said. "And then after, you, Tony, Tim and Abby can go explore the building, Tony, knows the areas you're allowed to go, and that way you can feel more comfortable here okay?"

"Okay. Thank you...Gibbs"

Just then the elevator stopped on their level and the little family hopped off of the elevator.

"Jethro, I'm going up to my office" said Jenny

"Alright see you later Jen" he said and made his way over to where his team was, with his four kids following behind him.

"Hey guys!" Gibbs said. And immediately his team, Kate, Jacob and Daniel all looked up from their work. (AN: Kate is senior field agent so she sits where Tony does in the TV show, Jacob is where McGee normally sits and Daniel sits where Ziva does).

"Morning Boss"

"Hi Boss"

"What are you doing here boss?" asked Daniel

"Director Shepard needed to get something done, and Kate needed me to sign some stuff, and of course the kids wanted to come in and say hi. (AN: again sorry, Gibbs is not off work, he just took a week off while adjusting with adopting Ziva… same with Jenny).

"Hiya Kate" said Tony

"Hey Tonnnny! How's it goin?" asked Kate

"It's good, we got a new sister…and she's a year younger then me."

The entire team looked up at Gibbs in surprise; they were unaware of Ziva being adopted.

"Kate, Jacob, Daniel; meet Ziva, Ziva, meet my team." Gibbs looked at Ziva who was standing their silently looking at each of them.

"Hey Ziva I'm Kate, Senior Field Agent…Over there" she said pointing to Jacob "is Jacob and there" she said pointing to the last person "is Daniel."

Ziva nodded at each of them and then looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs sighed and then moved over to his seat to start signing the papers Kate needed. Ziva followed him, where as Tony, Tim and Abby started talking with the three Agents...

"Why won't you talk to them Ziver?" Gibbs asked in a whisper that only she would hear

_I told you I want to observe first, get a read on them. That's how we did things at Mossad. _

Gibbs sighed again, he knew trust wouldn't be easy with her because of how she was raised, but he wished she could see that she was not going to be in any danger here, and that people were going to accept her, if she was just open with people and talked to them, instead of hiding in her solitude.

"Well you're gonna have to talk to them at some point Ziver"

_Why?_

"Because we bring you guys into NCIS a lot"

_Oh… well I will, I just want to get a better read off of them first, like I said. _

Gibbs knew she wasn't going to budge so he decided to leave it alone for now, he knew that she would warm up to them after being around them, like she had started to with Tony, Tim and Abby.

"DADDDD!" Abby said loudly

"What's up Abbs?" Gibbs asked calmly

"Can we take Ziva on the tour now?"

Gibbs nodded and Abby ran up to Ziva, and then paused a minute before taking her hand, when Ziva made no move to let go Abby smiled and then led her older sister out of the bullpen followed by Tony and Tim. When they left Gibbs' three team members moved over to his desk.

"So Gibbs what's the story on Ziva?" Kate asked.

Authors Note:

Heyyy so if you don't know I have another story that I'm writing along with this one it's called Secrets and Lies. It's a VERY VERY VERY mild Zibbs story. But it doesn't get into that stuff till wayyy later, and like I said very mild so if you're interested go check that one out. I'm also writing a crossover story with NCIS LA and it's a relationship between Callen and Ziva (once again very mild…I don't like too big of romantic relationships in my stories…) I haven't posted it yet, I want to get a few more chapters done before I start uploading that one but let me know if you think you may enjoy reading that one. Thanks!

I hope you liked this chapter and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	10. Chapter 10: Something's Come Up

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_ASL: Italics _

**CHAPTER 10: Something's Come Up**

When the Gibbs family finally arrived home that night it was the kids' bed time. After explaining Ziva's adoption to his team the kids were done with their tour of NCIS the family including Gibbs's team went out for dinner. At dinner Ziva started to warm up to the rest of his team much to Gibbs's pleasure and before they knew it was time for them to go to bed.

"Well I'm glad that Ziva is finally feeling more comfortable around us and around the team" Jenny said after everyone else was in bed

"I know me too Jen, although I do think that you need to do something about Ziva, she is still upset about that Mossad comment"

"I know Jethro, I tried to explain, and I think she has just always been a daddy's girl…if you know what I mean"

"Not really Jen"

"Oh come on Jethro, she warmed up to you the fastest"

"I have no idea why though" said Gibbs defensively

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing I just wish that she would warm up to all of us."

"I know Jen." Said Gibbs.

The next morning Gibbs came downstairs to find a note stuck to the coffee maker

**Went for a run back soon. –Z**

Gibbs chuckled and then sure enough by the time everyone else was awake and starting to eat there breakfast Ziva walked through the doors, with her headphones in just like the day before.

"Morning" said Ziva smiling as she took out her headphones

"Morning Ziva" said Abby

"I was thinking that today we could go to the park or something, OH or we could go play I the backyard…what do you want to do?" asked Abby

"Both of those ideas sound fine to me" said Ziva. Just then Gibbs' cell phone rang

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Okay who is it?" Gibbs asked into the phone.

"I have no idea"

"Yeah I'll ask"

"Okay thanks Kate"

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah I'll be back in the office soon"

"Okay bye". Gibbs said and then hung up the phone.

"Jen can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked

"What's going on?" asked Jenny

"The man who was watching us yesterday his name is Amid Hadar, he works for Mossad"

"Oh no…and you think he is here to try and get Ziva?"

"I think so; I know he was trying to find Ziva"

"which he now has" Jenny said sighing "Well come on I guess we gotta tell them"

"No need, they're listening" Gibbs said smiling. "Come on out you guys we know you're listening"

"Pshhhh it was Tim's idea!" said Tony

"NO it wasn't!" yelled Tim

"Gibbs why were you talking about a man who works for Mossad?" Ziva asked

"Do you know a man named Amid Hadar Ziver?" Gibbs asked

"Yes…why?" Ziva asked suspiciously

"Photo ID came back from yesterday about the man who was watching us and it was him"

"Why would he be watching us?" Abby asked sounding scared.

"Because my father is looking for me" Ziva answered

"So…So you're going to leave?" Tim asked sadly

"No" said Jenny "Ziva is apart of our family now"

Ziva smiled at Jenny and then said

"I have grown to like it here, even though it's only been two days. I have no idea what Hadar is doing here but I do not want to think about it now." Said Ziva

"We'll figure this out Ziver" said Gibbs and then he headed down to the basement to work on his boat.

"Come on Ziva let's go outside and play on the swing set" said Abby happily tugging her older sister and brothers along with her. Jenny smiled to herself glad that things had worked out between her and Ziva and then she too went downstairs to talk to her husband.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	11. Chapter 11: Phone Call From Home

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

_Phone Convo: Italics – This is Rivka in English (But no one can hear)_

_Phone Convo in Hebrew: Italics and Underline – This is both Ziva and Rivka talking in Hebrew_

**CHAPTER 11: Phone Call From Home**

"What are we going to do Jethro?" asked Jenny as she made her way down the stairs to the basement.

"I don't know Jen. As much as she says she likes it here, she's only been here two days. Plus this is her father we're talking about; she may want to go back to Israel". Said Gibbs

"Jethro, you know how the kids and I talked about going to Stillwater? Maybe we should, it would give us time to think about the best way to handle this meanwhile your team can figure out what Officer Hadar is doing here"

"You're right Jen" Gibbs said as he took her hand in his.

"I just wish this was easier."

"Well we knew it wasn't going to be easy when we agreed to take Rivka's daughter." Said Jenny

"I know, I just feel guilty to our kids, who are trying to deal with this change, and it feels weird taking care of a daughter that isn't biologically ours" said Gibbs

"But she is ours legally" Jenny pointed out

Just then they heard feet scuttling and they looked up just in time to see dark curls rush past the door.

"Crap, just when we were making progress with her" said Jenny and then the pair of them headed upstairs.

"Hey Abbs? Tony? Tim? Have you guys seen Ziva?"

"Nope she went inside to go to the bathroom." Said Tim. Gibbs and Jenny rushed back inside and went upstairs to look for her.

"ZIVA!" Jenny yelled "Can we please talk? I know what you heard confused you but we need to talk about this entire situation okay?"

"You don't need to yell" said Ziva. Jenny jumped and spun around, Ziva had snuck up behind Jenny.

"Jeez Ziva I didn't hear you"

"I know" said Ziva simply and then walked downstairs into the living room. Jenny and Gibbs followed her. "You should call in Tony, Tim and Abby, they have a right to know what is going on too. Plus you and I both know that they will just listen anyways"

"Tony. Can you bring your siblings in here please family meeting" said Gibbs

The three siblings entered the room and sat down on the couch. Jenny and Gibbs took the two-man couch and Ziva took the chair.

"So why is there another family meeting…. I thought we were all okay? I mean Ziva warmed up to us now and we're friends and siblings…your not leaving are you?" Abby asked looking between her parents and Ziva

"Ask them" Ziva said pointedly

"Of course not. We're just not sure why Officer Hadar is here, and we are worried that he might try and take you away" said Jenny

"Well I miss Israel and my family but I also enjoy living here too" said Ziva

"We know that and we are trying to figure out how we can make sure they don't try and take you away" said Gibbs

"Well my father is my father, so what is so wrong with him taking me home?" asked Ziva

"Because your home is here now with us" said Jenny

"Oh…" said Ziva "So that means I will never go back to Israel?" asked Ziva

"You can, but not until you are much older" said Jenny

"Israel is my home." Said Ziva flatly

"Not any more sweetie" Jenny said

"Don't get me wrong I love living here with you guys but I have to go home. My mother, brother and father must all miss me, I thought this was just a vacation of sorts" said Ziva

"I'm sorry honey. Why don't we call your mom so you can understand things better" Gibbs said grabbing the phone and calling Rivka's number

"Shalom Rivka?"Gibbs asked into the phone

_ Yes?_

"Can you please explain to Ziva about her being in our family now?"

_ I'll try put her on please_

"_Hello mom"_ Ziva said in Hebrew

_Hello Zivaleh how are you?_

"_Not well I do not understand what is going on_"

_Well my Ziva, you are going to live with Jenny and Gibbs from now on in America_

"_Why?"_

_ To keep you safe_

"_I can take care of myself!"_ Ziva said indignantly

_I know you can my love, but Israel is not a safe place for you. They are your parents now_

"_Why? Why aren't you still my mother?"_

_ Because I live in Israel and I cannot leave here_

"_So now they are my mom and dad?"_

_ Yes, just think of them as another pair of parents_

"_I just want you and dad"_

_ I'm sorry sweetie this is for the best…are you behaving_

"_Yes"_

_ Eating well and playing nice with their kids_

"_It took me a day to warm up to them but they seem okay"_

_ Good I want you to be happy with them Ziva, they are your family now_

"_Will I still be able to talk to you?"_

_Of course, you are still my daughter and we can talk to each other every couple of days does that sound okay?_

"_Yes"_

_ I love you Ziva please try your hardest to have fun and be accepting, be the care-free Ziva I know and love_

"_I will try, I love you mom"_

_ Love you too. Shalom_

"_Shalom"_ Ziva said and then hung up the phone.

Authors Note:

I hope you like it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	12. Chapter 12: Ziva's Protective Side

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

AN: Okay this is 4 days after the last chapter (Chapter 11)

**CHAPTER 12: Ziva's Protective Side**

Gibbs was down in his basement working on his boat and thinking about all that had happened in the past 5 days, first finding out that a man named Amid Hadar was following. However one of the good things was that Ziva's mood had changed considerably after her phone call with Rivka. She slowly started learning how to be a kid. She ran up and down the house with her new siblings laughing. Gibbs could tell she was still hesitant to do stuff, and kept her tactics that she had learned from Mossad at the ready, but he was happy that she finally fit in with their family. Not just his family, but their extended family which included his team, and Ducky and her nephew Jimmy. Gibbs thought about the first time he really noticed Ziva's protective side.

~~~Flashback to two days ago (Monday) ~~~

Ducky and Jimmy had come over and Tony was picking on Jimmy. Ziva rushed in to defend his honor, as well as boosting Jimmy's confidence minutes later.

"You know it is very interesting Jethro" said Ducky "She has such a protective attitude towards all of them it makes me wonder what she was like in her own family"

"I was thinking the same thing" said Gibbs. Jenny was gone for the day because she had to go meet SECNAV.

"You know Jethro, Abigail and Jimmy's birthdays are coming up and considering they are in the same month I was thinking we could plan a birthday party together, Jimmy doesn't have a lot of friends so I was thinking possibly a family barbeque or something and invite your team as well? We could all come to my house."

"That sounds great Duck. I'll ask Abbs about it later and Jenny when she gets back from her meetings.

"Have you heard anything else about Hadar?" Ducky asked, Gibbs had told him about it earlier.

"Not a word since we found out who he was four days ago. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Why hasn't he tried to find Ziva again or followed us?"

"Maybe he has and you haven't noticed?" Ducky suggested.

"No that's not it, we've been extra careful. It's like he wants to keep us on our toes"

"Or maybe, he just wanted to scare you guys and now its over"

"Yeah maybe," Gibbs said half-heartedly.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Gibbs?" a little voice asked

Gibbs looked up to find Ziva standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him.

"What's up Ziver?" Gibbs noticed that Ziva was shaking slightly. "Heyyy" Gibbs said walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Am I a bad daughter?" Ziva asked

"No of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Abba says that when I disobey him, I am being bad and that I need to learn to behave and act like a good daughter"

"Ziva, look at me" Gibbs said putting his finger under her chin to force her to look him in the eye. When she did he continued… "You are not a bad daughter. Okay? Your father doesn't understand how lucky he is and that is why you are here with us now."

"I thought it was because Ima did not want me around him" Ziva said confused

"That's also true"

"Why? He is my Abba" Ziva said

"Ziva, your dad, he's not a good guy sometimes"

"He taught me to defend myself isn't that being good?"

"Yes, but not the way he taught you" Gibbs said, Then startled when he saw her look down in her lap shamefully

"Ziva can I ask you something?". Ziva nodded

"Why do you want to go back to your father?"

"Because he is my dad" Ziva answered quickly.

"No come on there has to be another reason"

"He said he would hurt Ima if I told anyone"

"He doesn't have to find out" Gibbs said

"Well he says that if I don't continue my training with him then he will hurt her, so I never told her about it. I do want to become Mossad, but I didn't think people were trained that early on"

"Ziva…your dad won't hurt your mom I promise" Gibbs said, and inwardly cursed her over-powering need to protect her loved ones. He knew it was a good thing, but she was so protective over everyone, he was worried about the lengths s he would go to protect someone.

"You can't promise that you are not with her so you don't know if he will hurt her"

"That's true but I know your mom isn't in Israel anymore"

"Really?"

"Yup, she's in Europe right now"

"You lie! She said she couldn't leave Israel"

"I'm not lying we got her out"

"Why didn't she come here to see me?"

"She can't Ziver, it's not safe with Hadar snooping around places."

"Oh"

"So is that why you wanted to go back? So you could protect your mom?" Ziva nodded.

"You don't ever have to go back I promise" Gibbs said and then pulled her into a hug.

Authors Note:

Okay, so it's kind of weird this one I hope you like it. I wanted a really cute Gibbs/Ziva scene because I love their relationship. Anyways for those who may be confused. Basically Ziva is really protective and Gibbs knew there were other motives for wanting to go back then just to be with her father and go back to her homeland. And now Ziva's happy because her mom isn't in Israel and she doesn't have to worry about her dad hurting her mom. YAYYY! Anyways I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	13. Chapter 13: Pack Your Bags

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

AN: SORRY! I normally post Mondays and Thursdays, but I didn't have time to post on Monday, but I will still be posting on Thursday. So this story started in the summer sooo I'm thinking it's only actually been like 7 days since Ziva's been with them which is weird cause im up to chapt. 13 and its only been 7 days haha well anyways I thought I'd give you like a timeline sort of thing incase its confusing. So for story's sake I'm going to say it started in like Late June… so I'm going to make the date of this chapt. July 1st. cause I thought a fun fourth of July story would be good. I hope that's okay with everyone.

**CHAPTER 13: Pack your Bags**

Ziva had grown more comfortable with the Gibbs' everyday. To the families delight, Ziva began smiling and participating in all family activities. Gibbs sat on the couch thinking about Hadar, and Ziva's biological father Eli David. The night before Ziva had finally confessed that the main reason she wanted to go back to Israel was because she wanted to protect her mother. Gibbs thought about all the things Ziva had most likely done to protect someone she cared about. He was glad that Ziva had finally opened up and acted like a real child.

Ziva had been living with the Gibbs' for a week now and, like Gibbs, Jenny was happy to see that Ziva fit into their family. Jenny knew that Ziva would never be completely a child due to all of the training her father had put her through. But she was happy to see that Ziva could still let her guard down at times and act like a true nine year old girl.

"Well I'm glad Ziva finally fit in" Jenny asked her husband as she sat down next to him on the couch. Their four children were already upstairs in bed and they had the house to themselves.

"Me too" said Gibbs and then kissed Jen on the lips softly.

"So I know I brought this up the other day, but the kids really want to go to Stillwater, and I think we should" said Jenny

"I think so too. It's about time Jack met the newest addition to our family."

"Good! Thank you Jethro"

"I called him, he's expecting us tomorrow afternoon" said Gibbs smirking

"Whaa- ? What about work?"

"I handled it with Cynthia…surprise" Gibbs said. Jenny laughed

"Have I told you that you are the best husband ever?" Jenny asked

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to say it again…" said Gibbs

"Thank you" she said kissing him. Then got up off of the couch.

"Where ya goin?"

"Well if we are going to Stillwater tomorrow we are going to need to pack, I'm sure we're going to have to help them in the morning because they will be too excited and they will forget something again.."

"Oh yeah" Gibbs said laughing "Remember last time when Tony forgot his toothbrush and then Abby left her skull pillow cover and she started crying till we went and bought her a new one?"

"Yes. That is what I mean, now come on let's go pack" said Jenny

~~~The Next Morning-close to Afternoon-ish~~~

"All ready?" Asked Gibbs looking at his five children

"Yup!" Said Tony

"Tell everybody I'm on my way… new friends and new places to seeeee….the moon skies ahead yes I'm on my way and there's no where else I'd rather be" Tony sang

"What's that from?" asked Abby

"What makes you think I didn't just make it up?" asked Tony defensively

"Because you are always quoting movie lyrics, or words" Ziva butt in.

"Well fine Misssss Zeee-Vah" said Tony "It's from Brother Bear" When Abby and Ziva just looked at him blankly he sighed

"You know Brother Bear? Disney, it's the one when the guy kills the bear and then he ends up turning into one and he meets a bear cub?"

"Yes Tony we get it" said Tim

"No one asked you McEavesdrop" snapped Tony

"TONY!" Gibbs said raising his voice slightly

"Sorry Timmy" Tony mumbled.

"Alright guys everyone hop in" said Jenny

They obliged and soon the whole family was piled into their car, their bags in the back and Gibbs, of course, was in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Ziva, confused slightly. All she had been told was they were going to a place called Stillwater.

"We're going to see your Grandpa Jack, who lives in Stillwater Pennsylvania" said Jenny as Gibbs pulled out onto the street

"Oh…." Ziva said. Ziva was feeling on edge about going to Stillwater. Even though she knew the entire family had been there before she still did not like going to new places that were unfamiliar to her. Before she had left the house she had made sure to pack three pairs of knives just in case. She always kept one on her, but since she didn't know what was going to happen once they got there she decided to go prepared for anything.

"So how long till we get there?" Tony asked after 20 minutes of sitting in the car.

Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, Tim, and Abby groaned. This was going to be a long car ride.

Authors Note:

YAYYY the chapter you've been waiting for… finally Ziva has fully fit into the family. And don't worry I am not going to change that…at least not drastically. She fits in with the family, she is growing to love them more and more and they are a family now. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	14. Chapter 14: Grandpa Jack

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 14: Grandpa Jack**

The Gibbs family pulled over to the curb in front of Jackson Gibbs' house.

"Thank God we're finally here" said Tony. The kids all rolled their eyes. Tony had been complaining the entire drive to Stillwater. Just then Jackson Gibbs opened the door to greet them.

"Are those my sweet grandkids I hear?"

"Grandpa!" yelled Tony, Tim and Abby as they ran to give Grandpa Jack a hug,

"Hello kiddos! How was the drive?"

"LONG!" said Tony. Jack laughed and then looked at Ziva, the newest member of the Gibbs family.

"Hello!" he said to her

Ziva looked at Gibbs and then waved to her new grandpa. Gibbs, noticing she was uncomfortable and took pity on her

"Let's get everything inside and then we can make introductions." He said

Each of the little children ran and grabbed their little bags and then followed the adults into the house.

"So how was the drive over?" Jack asked Jenny

"It was good although I'm glad we are here Tony was... Very bored on the way over."

"Ahhhh well how bout I take them over to the store in a bit... As soon as you introduce me to this little lady" he said looking at Ziva who had not left Gibbs' side since they arrived

"Dad, this is Ziva your new grandchild"

"Hey Ziva! I'm Grandpa Jack" he said enthusiastically.

Ziva just studied him. It made Jackson nervous noticing the wariness and distrust in her eyes.

"Ziva you gonna say hi?" asked Gibbs nervously. He knew Ziva would get over her shyness and distrust after a while, he just hoped his dad wouldn't be hurt too badly by it. He was going to tell his dad all about Ziva after they went to bed that night.

"Shalom" Ziva said and then went to explore the rest of the house following her sister and brothers.

"What was that about Leroy?" asked Jackson

"Later dad... Let's just say that Ziva's got some trust issues with new people. And also being in another new place has put her on edge"

"Okay I expect an explication though" he said. "Hey guys! Let's head over to the store" Jack called to his grandkids

"Yayyy!" they chorused (minus Ziva)

The little family walked over to the store. Abby was holding onto her older sister's hand telling her everything about the town, the people in it, and all of the fun stuff they do at Grandpa Jack's store. Ziva was listening to her sister adamantly wanting to learn everything she could about 'Grandpa Jack' and the town she was in.

Later that evening after the kids were in bed Jenny, Gibbs and Jack sat down in the living room.

"So tell me about Ziva"

"Well Ummm why don't you start Jen" said Gibbs

"Okay well a woman I worked with, Rivka David asked us to adopt her daughter, Ziva, because she wanted to get Ziva away from her biological father, Eli David who is also the Deputy Director of Mossad. Anyways we said yes and we adopted her." Jenny said and then nodded to her husband to continue

"Ziva doesn't trust easily, that's why she hasn't spoken to you yet. She was trained at Mossad and therefore suspects everyone of being bad basically. Her training was extensive even for only being nine years old. She warmed up to me first, it took her a few days to fully warm up to the rest of us. But she will soon warm up to you too, just give her time, and if she hasn't talked to you after a bit let me know and I'll talk to her if you really want me to." said Gibbs

"Why you why not Jenny?" Jackson asked

"Like I said she warmed up to me first"

"Ziva only fully trusts Jethro." said Jenny

"Oh I see okay. Well I hope she does warm up to me." Jackson said "does she trust you Jen?"

"To an extent, something about Jethro made her trust him first when she came here"

"Hey that's not my fault!" Said Gibbs defensively

"I'm not saying it is I just envy the trust she has for you, and I wish she would trust me too" Jenny explained.

"So why now Jethro?" Jackson asked.

"Why now what dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Why come now? I thought you were coming next week"

"We're being watched"

"By whom?"

"A man who works for her biological father, his name is Amid Hadar"

"What is he doing watching you?"

"We don't know what his motivations are; all we know is that he's been watching us"

"Do you think he is trying to get her back?"

"I don't know... But we did legally adopt her so he has no rights over her except he is her biological father"

"Will she want to go back?"

"She loves her dad... Because he is her dad, but she likes it here too and if she did go back it is because she wants to protect someone. Ziva, as you may witness this week, is very protective over people, so her father could use that as a way to get her back."

"Sounds like you guys have one big problem going on"

"You got that right"

"How long you planning to stay?"

"Just a few days" said Jenny

"Okay well I'm going to bed I'm sure that everything will work out in the end"

"We should head to bed too" said Jenny. And the three made their way upstairs and into their rooms.

Authors Note:

Sorry for those who wanted Ziva to fit in with Jackson right away, don't worry she will of course but I knew she couldn't like him right away, because that's how her character is…. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	15. Chapter 15: Amid Hadar Part 1

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 15: Amid Hadar Part 1**

Jackson Gibbs jolted out of bed that morning; looking at the clock by his bed he noticed it was 6 in the morning. Wondering what woke him he slowly rose out of bed and went downstairs.

"Morning Son"

"Morning Dad"

"Everyone still asleep?" Jackson asked

"I think so, everyone was pretty tired after we got in, and then playing at your store all day…" Gibbs trailed off

"Yeah well I woke up earlier was that you?"

"Nope" Gibbs said nervously "Lemme go upstairs and check on everyone" Gibbs said before running upstairs to check on his 4 kids and wife. Noticing Ziva was missing he laughed to himself before heading back downstairs.

"It was Ziva dad"

"Ziva? She gets up that early? I woke up at like five thirty."

"Yeah she goes running in the morning… she's supposed to leave a note, did you see one when you came down this morning?" Gibbs asked

"Nope" replied Jackson

"Hmmm alright thanks dad" Gibbs said before going to refill his coffee

"Don't be too hard on her Leroy, she probably couldn't find the paper, hell I don't even know where it is"

"I'm sure Ziva knew where everything is before she went to bed last night"

"Why do you say that?" Jackson asked, but before Gibbs could respond the front door opened and Ziva came in.

"Hey Ziver" Gibbs said nonchalantly

"Hey Gibbs" she said nodding to him before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"Do you think she'll warm up to me?"

"Yeah hopefully, I'm gonna talk to her today" said Gibbs

"No need" said Jenny walking down "I already did" she said and then moved over to kiss Gibbs. "Good morning"

"What'd she say?" Gibbs asked

"She said she'd try"

"And that's all we can hope for" said Gibbs as he gave his wife a thankful look. Just then Tony, Tim and Abby came running down the stairs.

"Morning Grandpa. Dad, Mom" they said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking if we all pitched in and helped we could make pancakes"

"YAYY!" they yelled

"Why don't you wash your hands while I get out the pancake mix, Leroy, can you grab the griddle?"

"Jackson we have to go into the town today to talk to Jethro's team do you mind watching them?" Jenny asked

"Not at all Jenny it will be my pleasure"

Two hours later Jenny and Gibbs left their kids with their grandfather and went into town to contact Gibbs' team.

"Hey Kate how's the searches for information on Amid Hadar coming?" Gibbs asked putting the phone on speaker in their car so Jenny could listen.

"It's going okay; we didn't find a whole lot. It says that he is here on business for Mossad, and because we are at peace with them it's not that big. Ummm Hadar is Director Eli David's right hand man and personal body guard. No family, parents are dead, uhhh Hadar basically has no life outside of Mossad. When he was old enough he joined the Israeli army and then a year later he joined Mossad."

"Great, basically Hadar does anything Eli tells him to do?" asked Jenny

"Yes director. He has full diplomatic immunity while he's here… his credit card shows no red flags. He's eating either at the hotel or somewhere close to the hotel so it's hard to tell where he's been tracking you however, Jacob hacked into the security cameras hold on a sec and I'll put him on"

"Hey Boss, so like Kate was saying I hacked into the security cameras and made this new system which triangulates people to where they are using different facial—"

"Get to the point Jacob" Gibbs snapped harsher than normal

"Sorry boss, umm anyway I found him in the park that first day you brought Ziva to NCIS. I got a license number for the car he is using while he's here. It is a standard car that he rented from the airport and I have been tracking the license plate also. No weird movements lately, he is still in Washington."

"Alright thanks do we have any ideas on why he is here?" Gibbs asked.

"Welll" said Kate hesitantly, "He could be here to get Ziva"

"I know Kate, but we're not going to let that happen. Jenny's going to call Director David to see if she can figure out what Hadar's doing here without raising suspicion. We'll talk to you tomorrow; we should be heading back home in three days"

"See you then Boss" Kate said and then hung up.

"Jethro, what do we do if Hadar tries to take Ziva?"

"What do you think Jen? We'll get her back. She's our daughter now, and I am going to protect her."

"As will I Jethro, I am just worried about how this is all going to play out"

"Me too Jen…we just have to pray that this is going to work out and that Hadar will go away and Rivka will still be safe."

"She'll be fine we've got NCIS with her"

~~~~Meanwhile…with Jackson~~~~

Jackson Gibbs was counting to 100 before he was supposed to look for his grandkids. He and Ziva had got along extremely well throughout the entire morning, even after Gibbs and Jenny left. He of course was thrilled and now they were in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek when his doorbell rang. The kids, thinking it was their parents, ran out from their different hiding places and stood next to the door jumping up and down impatiently waiting for Grandpa Jack to open the door.

"Hello?" Jackson asked answering the door.

"Shalom Jackson….my name is Amid Hadar"

Authors Note:

I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	16. Chapter 16: Amid Hadar Part 2

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

Hebrew: Underline

**CHAPTER 16: Amid Hadar Part 2**

Jackson Gibbs blinked for a second. Could it be? The man who he had heard about, the one following his son's family was on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"I think you know why" Hadar replied coolly.

"Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Hadar" she replied

"Ziva what's going on?" asked Abby looking at her older sister.

"Nothing Abbs, he is a friend of mine from Israel"

"OH! Hi I'm Abby, this is Tony and Timmy they are my brothers!"

Hadar nodded to her and then looked back at Jackson.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I don't think so" said Jackson trying to shut the door.

"Wait Grandpa Jack, he's a friend of mine" said Ziva

"No Ziva, he is a bad man. He is the one following you"

"So? He probably just wanted to see me" she said

"Exactly, can we talk Ziva?"

Ziva nodded and made to move outside on the porch.

"No Ziva, if you want to talk you can talk from where you are."

"Ziva your father has missed you deeply" Hadar said in Hebrew

"Really?" Ziva asked a little skeptical 

"He wants his daughter home with him again"

"I don't want to go" 

"Errrr what are you saying?" Jackson asked, however they both ignored him.

"Why not Ziva? He is your father"

"Hey is bad, he trained me for Mossad, I like it better here with Gibbs and Jenny and my new brothers and sisters." 

"You are forgetting you have a brother, Ari"

"Yes but I never see him" 

"What about your mother?" 

"Mom is fine where she is… I've spoken to her and she wants me to stay here too" 

"Ziva stop this nonsense. It is time to come home"

"NO I will not come home, I like it with them I have fun here. I want to stay"

"You like it with these people?" Hadar said with distain "What about your friends at home in Israel? You're going to leave them and your country and your own father to be with these people who you've only known for a week?" 

"Yes besides, Gibbs and Ima said they adopted me…so they are my parents now"

"No…if you come back to Israel with me you will have your Abba, and whenever your Ima comes home you will have her too, and we can pretend like this never happened."

"I don't understand why you want me back in Israel" 

"Your father wants you to join Mossad remember? You have been training for this all your life. You even said you wanted nothing more than to join. But for you to do so you need to come home with me" 

"How can you be sure Abba even wants me?" Ziva said. She knew she wanted to stay with Gibbs, but at the same time her Abba, was her father and she loved him no matter what he had done do her previously.

"He misses you, you are his only daughter and he wants you to return" 

"And what happens if I still refuse?" 

"Then your mother will suffer" 

"You lie! My Ima is in Europe Gibbs told me!"

"And you just gave us her location…thank you so much Zivaleh" 

"Fine I will go with you." 

"Good, no need to pack your things; let's go before Gibbs comes back" 

Ziva nodded and then turned to look at her Grandpa Jack.

"Goodbye Grandpa, I must go home now, tell Gibbs and Jenny that I will miss them and that I was happy to get to stay with them for a few days. Bye Abbs, Tony, Timmy" she said giving each of them a hug before squeezing past her grandpa.

"WAIT!" Jackson yelled

"ZIVA HE IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU. COME BACK!" he yelled, but before he could reach them a car pulled up and Hadar dragged Ziva into the back of it.

Jackson Gibbs swore and then ran inside looking for his phone to call his son.

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

I am going to be gone on Monday so I am posting two chapters today (Chapters 16 and 17) this story is almost over :(... I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know

I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	17. Chapter 17: Airport

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 17: Airport**

"Leroy! Leroy!"

"What is it dad?" Gibbs asked worrying about his dad's tone

"She's gone. Left with him. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do."

"Ziva's gone?!" Gibbs yelled

"Yes I am sorry son you need to get back here now" Jackson said before hanging up.

"Jenny, Hadar has Ziva, he took her, I don't know how he found us, but we need to get back to the house now"

Jenny and Gibbs drove hastily back to the house. Tony, Timmy and Abby were all sitting at the kitchen table looking very confused when Jenny and Gibbs walked in.

"DAD!" yelled Tony running up to Gibbs

"I don't know what happened but this man showed up and said that he wanted to talk to Ziva, and then they started talking in this funny language and after a few minutes she said she was leaving and then left with him. Grandpa tried to get her to come back but it was too late, the man was already getting her into a car and then they drove off" said Tony.

"I know Tony; we're going to get her back"

"Why?" asked Abby "I mean obviously she wanted to go with him so why not let her?"

"Because Abby he is a very bad man and he is taking her away from us, when we are her family now."

"I need to call my team." Said Gibbs walking away from the family, Jenny was hearing Jackson's side of the story while Gibbs was on the phone.

"I'm so sorry Jenny, he came to the door and I couldn't get him to leave. He had a gun on him and my rifle is at the store and I didn't know what to do, and then he said he wanted to talk to Ziva and Ziva was persistent to talk to him so I dunno I let her, I made her stay inside though next to me while they talked but then when she said she was leaving I froze for a minute and then when I tried calling her back she didn't respond and then when I said he was a bad man he face made it seem like she already knew that but yet she was going with him anyways."

"He must have threatened someone" said Jenny

"What do you mean?"asked Jackson

"Well this is Ziva's protective side Jethro told you about earlier. She wants to stay with us, she told him that. But if Hadar had threatened someone she cared about she would go with him in an instant. Most likely he tried to get her to come with him voluntarily but when that didn't work he threatened someone she loved. My guess is her mother or one of us. But that makes no since because no one knows where her mother is besides NCIS and her"

"She must have accidentally let it slip" said Gibbs walking up to them.

"Okay so my team set up BOLO's everywhere and apparently Rivka escaped from her protection detail in Europe and hopped on a flight here to the airport by Stillwater her plane lands in an hour. And the next flight to Tel Aviv takes off in two hours so we need to head over to the airport. Dad can you watch the kids?"

"Of course son" said Jackson

"We'll be back soon" Gibbs said before running to his kids to kiss them goodbye.

"Be good for Grandpa okay? We'll be back soon with Ziva don't worry" said Gibbs before running out to the car with Jenny hot on his heels. Seconds later they sped away heading towards the airport.

~~~~Meanwhile…with Ziva and Hadar~~~~

"You did the right thing Ziva. Your father misses you and loves you very much"

Ziva nodded staring out the window. She would miss the Gibbs' Jenny, Tony, Abby and Tim had all become a family to her, even though she had only been with them for a few days. Each of them had things about them that she had begun to love really fast. Jenny loved to dance while making dinner; Tony was like a class clown. Tim was in every word the little brother who did whatever his older brother told him to do. And Abby was a little ball of fire that reminded her so much of Tali.

And then there was Gibbs. For some reason Ziva felt like she could trust Gibbs the moment she met him. It might have been his blue eyes, or the way that he cared for her like her real father never did. He was exactly what she wished her father was. Caring, kind and helpful, but still allowed her to figure things out on her own. She thought about when he had taught her how to sand his boat on one of the first days she was with them. How he would make time for her unlike her father who cared more about work then her own family. She loved them all so much and yet here she was sitting in the car with Hadar and other Mossad agents on her way to the airport to go back to Israel. Ziva was protecting her mother. Hadar knew where to find her and Ziva knew that it was her fault that her mother's location was now known.

Their car finally arrived at the airport and Ziva hopped out and stood next to Hadar.

"Our plane leaves in two hours. Make yourself comfortable" Hadar said pointing to the airport seats in front of him."

Ziva sat down and spent the first hour looking around at all of the families. Some with children like herself who were excited about going on vacation. Other people were carrying briefcases and looked to be traveling for business purposes.

Rivka David was lost. After getting off of the plane she was supposed to head down to the baggage claim area but had some how got turned around. She knew she shouldn't have left the NCIS protection but she felt like something bad was about to happen and she needed to find Ziva. She remembered talking to Ziva and her saying that they were going to visit Gibbs' dad in Pennsylvania in a place called Stillwater. Making up her mind she decided to go to her daughter to make sure everything was alright. The sight before her made Rivka suddenly stop all thought.

In front of her she saw Amid Hadar who was Eli's right hand man along with two other Mossad Officers. But what surprised her even more was the girl who sat next to Hadar. It was Ziva. How had Hadar found Ziva? And where were Gibbs and Jenny? They were supposed to protect her. That is why she gave them the papers to adopt her. Knowing what she had to do she started walking towards them.

"Ziva" she called.

Authors Note:

I am going to be gone on Monday so I am posting two chapters today (Chapters 15 and 16) this story is almost over :(... I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know


	18. Chapter 18: Rivka David

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

Hebrew: Underline

**CHAPTER 18: Rivka David**

Ziva looked up when she heard her name being called and was shocked to see her mother standing a few yards away from her.

"IMA" she yelled and ran towards her hugging her.

"What are you doing here Ziva? Why are you not with Gibbs and Jenny?"

"Hadar came and told me that Abba missed me and wanted me to come home"

"Ziva I thought we talked about this your father is not a good man."

"I know Ima but they threatened you"

"Shalom Rivka" said Hadar stepping into the conversation.

"Let her go Amid, take me back to Israel instead" said Rivka holding her daughter firmly at her side.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, you see the Director gave specific orders to take Ziva home" 

"I want to stay with Gibbs" said Ziva

"Shut Up!" said Hadar and then turned and looked at Rivka "Although, I am sure we can get you and extra seat on the plane" said Hadar looking at Rivka. 

"NCIS NOBODY MOVE!" yelled Gibbs and Jenny who had just arrived guns trained on Hadar and the agents.

"Ahhh how nice of them to join us" said Hadar sarcastically. "Really the guns are a bit excessive….all of our weapons were taken at security."

"Uh-Huh" said Gibbs skeptically.

"We are just having a friendly chat Gibbs"

"No I believe you kidnapped our daughter and tried to take her back to Israel with her" said Jenny

"Prove it"

"Oh I intend too… Ziva come over here" said Jenny

Ziva looked up at her mom. Rivka nodded and then Ziva ran over to Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jenny, Gibbs. He threatened Ima and I couldn't let anything happen to her and he said that Abba missed me so I said I would go with them. I didn't want to though. I love you guys and you are my family now I am so sorry"

"It's okay sweetie, we got you back now" said Jenny hugging her.

"Now here's what's going to happen" said Gibbs walking forward and invading Hadar's personal space.

"You and your Mossad friends are going to get on the plane and head back to your director. And while you're at it give him a message for me. 'Ziva and Rivka are off limits'. Alright!" said Gibbs glaring at him.

Hadar just stared at him.

"You know Gibbs this whole in your face thing may work for some people…but not for me" he said. And then nodded to his agents they pulled out their guns and pointed them at Rivka.

"If we don't take Ziva back with us….she dies"

"NOOOO! IMA!" Ziva yelled trying to run towards her but Jenny held her back.

"It's okay Ziva" said Rivka looking at her daughter.

"Now I suggest you take a step back" said Hadar

Gibbs not knowing what to do took a few steps back and trained his gun on the Mossad officers.

"Now give us Ziva, and no one will get hurt."

Ziva unsure of what to do yanked with all of her might, and pulled out of Jenny's grasp and ran to her mom. Then 4 shots were heard. The two Mossad officers dropped having been killed by Gibbs and Jenny. (AN: Gibbs and Jenny each fired two shots at the agents…so there are two agents besides Hadar and they each ended up with two bullets in them). But before they could turn their gun on Hadar two more shots were fired. Ziva screamed and fell to her knees. Blood started to pool out of her shoulder. Gibbs's gun found Hadar and shot him right in the forehead and then ran over to Ziva while Jenny tried to figure out where Hadar's second shot had landed and then looked at Rivka. But found that she was no longer standing.

"Rivka!" she said running over to her old partner but saw a bullet hole in her skull. Jenny stared at her for a moment before whipping out her phone and calling for an ambulance. Once she was done she ran back over to Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva was crying into Gibbs' shoulder as her wounded shoulder was on the outside where Gibbs was trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"Ambulance is on the way..." Said Jenny. As her hands moved to keep pressure on the wound while Gibbs held Ziva in his arms comforting her

When the ambulance arrived Gibbs hopped into the ambulance with her while Jenny stayed to tell the police officers what happened and arrange shipment for the four bodies to go back to NCIS.

In the ambulance Gibbs had called his father to let him know what was going on and to tell him which hospital to go to. When he hung up he looked down at his daughter .She had been given drugs for the pain and was lying on the cot.

'Ziver I am so sorry"

"She's dead isn't she? My Ima is dead?" she asked her eyes welling up with even more tears.

"Yes, I am sorry Ziva." He said grasping her hand because he couldn't hold her until her bullet wound was dealt with. She laid there crying for her mother and when they got to the hospital she was whisked away into surgery.

Authors Note:

I hope you liked it and please review I'd like your input, or if you have questions or ideas or… yeah let me know J


	19. Chapter 19: A New Life

Tony Dinozzo Gibbs – 10 years old

Tim McGee Gibbs – 8 years old

Abigail (Abby) Scutio Gibbs – 7 years old

Ziva David- 9 years old

**CHAPTER 19: A New Life**

~~~2 months later~~~

Ziva sat in her room staring out the window. She couldn't believe only three months ago she was still living with her mother in Tel Aviv. Her mother, who had died two months ago, and whose funeral was just two weeks ago. Ziva rubbed her right shoulder subconsciously. Her cast was gone now and there was nothing except a scar left from the bullet and surgery.

She thought back to the day, the pain she was in from the bullet, and then the grief she felt coming out of surgery and being reminded that her mother was dead. Gibbs stayed by her side the entire time consoling her. He knew what it was like to have lost a parent at a young age and he had helped her through it. Gibbs… her father, Ziva never called Gibbs dad, she knew he didn't mind it and she knew that Jenny didn't mind the fact that Ziva never called her mom either.

Even though she had always called her mom (Rivka) Ima she still felt a little weird about calling Jenny mom. Her siblings; Tony, Tim and Abby were thrilled that Ziva was going to stay with them forever. She loved them and knew that her Ima had been looking out for her when she made the decision to send Ziva to the Gibbs'.

Her Ima wanted to give her a fresh start. A new life and a new chance to be happy, somewhere safe where she didn't need to worry about the wrath of her Abba, Eli David. Ziva thought about that. A New Life. New people, new family. After a few more minutes of thinking about the fresh start she had been given she heard someone on the stairs. Gibbs knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Ziver"

"Hey" Ziva said softly

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I guess I was just thinking about the gift my Ima gave me"

"Oh? And what was that?" Gibbs asked

"She gave me a new life"

"How do you see that?" Gibbs asked

"Well she took me away from my old life with Eli and Mossad and had me come here, where you and Jenny became my parents, and Tony, Tim and Abby became my siblings. She wanted to give me the opportunity to have a normal childhood."

"We love you Ziver, and that's never going to change" Gibbs said

"I know"

"Jenny says dinners almost ready."

"Alright… I'll meet you down there in a sec."

"Okay…don't wait too long or Tony will eat everything"

Ziva laughed and Gibbs turned to leave. Ziva thought for a second and then called

"Dad?" Gibbs froze and turned around, a big smile on his face realizing what he had just called him.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thanks" she said.

Gibbs smiled brighter. He was so proud for her to call him dad and she could clearly see that etched in his face. Gibbs gave a slight nod and then headed back downstairs.

Ziva looked at the pictures of her with her new family and smiled. This was her life now. Her Abba and Ima were still with her in her heart, but she had a new mom and dad now and she was so happy about that. Looking up at the ceiling she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Ima. I miss you and I love you, thank you for giving me this new life." Ziva said before running downstairs to have dinner with her family.

**THE END**

Authors Note:

I hoped you liked my story! I can't believe it's over! But now that one is over, Secrets and Lies is over and my new story "The Assignment" That is a Callen and Ziva story, the first chapter was also uploaded today! Thanks for reading and sticking with it


End file.
